Table for Three
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Nathaniel makes a new friend, much to Castiel's and Lysander's disapproval. Castiel x Nathaniel x Lysander smut.


**Doing another story about one of my OTPs. No, really, Cas x Nat x Ly is hot, right? Three hot guys in a package, mhm. Doesn't help that they are French (the game is originally French, right? . C.). If them being French and hot doesn't excite you then I don't even...**

**I haven't seen an actual OT3 story for these guys, so Imma give it a shot.**

**And if you think this is going to come out smut free: hahahAHAHA. **_No._

**I should mention that Castiel's hair is still dyed black in this one because hottiehot.**

* * *

**Table for Three**

It wasn't bad at first. Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel had ended up at the beach. It was fun despite Castiel getting on Nathaniel's nerve, but that was normal. The two left Nathaniel to go get food and treats and the blonde obviously wasn't going to stand in the sun while they did so.

That's where it began. Nathaniel made it to the cool water and lazed around in it before he was rudely roused by shouting and something heavy falling onto him, making both of them go under.

"Agh, I'm sorry!" the man apologized, pushing the wet blonde hair out of his face, "I'm usually aware of my surroundings. You seemed to pop out of no where!" he nervously chuckled.

Nathaniel shook his head, trying to get the droplets of water out of his hair. "You could have injured one of us," he grunted as he rubbed his head. He didn't appreciate the surprise dunking.

The other frowned and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, okay?" The other stepped closer, "Are you okay?"

Nathaniel waved him off. "I'm fine….?"

"Dakota. People usually call me Dake," he replied with a smile.

"Dakota. Try to be more careful next time," the shorter of the two huffed, making his way out of the water.

"Wait!" Dakota called out, catching his wrist, "I'd feel really bad if I let you go without trying to make it up to you… Besides," he grinned, "I wouldn't mind showing someone as cute as yourself how to surf."

Nathaniel blushed and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Castiel.

"Nathaniel!" the raven called out, looking anything but pleased as he approached the two with Lysander following close behind and pulling the blonde away from Dake.

The surfer hardly had time to voice his disapproval or goodbye since the two men dragged Nathaniel away so quick. By the end of the day, Nathaniel's body was covered with love bites.

Two months later, Dakota had transferred to Sweet Amoris, shocking the student president. Once his boyfriends caught wind of the news, they were less than thrilled. Despite their earlier run in, Nat and Dake actually got along pretty well. Well enough for Dakota to call him Nat, and Nathaniel to call him Dake.

It got to the point where Lysander and Castiel would voice their disapproval whenever they were together. Sure, Dake was a little… Touchy… and a bit flirtatious, but it was nothing to worry about, really. The other blonde never went overboard, so Nathaniel saw no harm to it, really. Just friendly touch.

At one point, Nathaniel accepted Dake's offer to teach him how to surf. So, naturally, they went to the beach.

"Come on, Nat, you almost got it… HA!" Dake laughed as Nathaniel plummeted into the water.

Nathaniel pouted when he came back up. "I give up."

"Aw, don't say that! Come on, give it another go."

Sighing, Nathaniel re straddled the board. He stood up, wobbled a bit, and then stilled.

"See, you got it! Not so bad, right?"

"I guess not," Nathaniel breathed out, as if anything he said would make him fall.

"I'm going to try and move the board now. Try to keep your balance."

"No, wait, Dak-!"

Almost as soon as the tattooed man moved the board, Nathaniel was off and in the water. Again. He came up to hear Dake laughing at him. Again. Huffing, he splashed Dake, earning another laugh.

"Come on, hop up so we can go back to shore."

Agreeing with the lovely idea, Nathaniel struggled to straddle the surfboard again. Once he did, Dake easily slid on behind him and circled an arm around his waist. Nathaniel turned his head to question him.

"I'm only supporting you, don't worry," he cooed as he guided the board towards land, "Though…" he trailed off, his fingers dancing along Nathaniel's side, making the male blush and shiver, "I do like this position we are in."

Nathaniel's sudden turn of his body to look at Dake made them fall into the water. When they came back up, they looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

The next day, though… Nathaniel didn't know how Castiel and Lysander knew about the outing yesterday, but they seemed to know what went down. Almost like they were watching them the whole time… Throughout the school day, both of them have been giving Nathaniel the look. It was the same look he had gotten when they dragged him away from Dake the first time to ravish him, but multiplied by 1000. They hadn't done anything yet. At least, not until Dake came up to his locker after school and offered the blonde a ride home, running his hand up his arm as he did so.

Nathaniel had to decline, admitting that he had to stay after and get some things done for the principal. Dake didn't seem too pleased with the answer, but accepted it none-the-less. Before he left, Dake pulled the student president closer to his body and set his forehead against his. After bidding him goodbye, he left go and left the blushing male. Nathaniel would have pushed him off, but the sudden action left him a little stunned.

And that's how he found himself in his current situation.

Nathaniel had been in one of the classrooms, organizing a stack of papers neatly before setting it on the desk. Picking up another stack, he turned to leave, but was stopped when both Castiel and Lysander blocked his path.

"So, what's up with you and Dakota?" Castiel hissed lowly as they walked towards the blonde.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathaniel…" Lysander's voice warned quietly.

"Don't play dumb, president!" Castiel growled.

Nathaniel gasped when Lysander took him by the arms and pulled him to his chest. He was greeted with mismatched eyes full of possessiveness and desire.

"We saw you and Dakota," the albino stated, circling an arm around his partner's waist.

"At the beach. We didn't miss the stunt he pulled at your locker either" Castiel added, stepping behind Nathaniel.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a loud gasp as his boyfriends pressed and rolled their hips against him.

"We don't like him touching you." A low hiss from Lysander.

"He seems to be getting bolder." A growl from Castiel.

Nathaniel hugged the papers into his chest as he shivered at the feeling of both of the cocks hardening against him.

"I-It doesn't mean anything…" he rasped out.

Castiel gripped Nathaniel's hair and pulled his head back to face Castiel's. "Then tell him to fuck off," he grunted before crashing their lips together.

Taking advantage of Nathaniel's exposed neck, Lysander bowed his head and bit at the skin, licking and sucking at the abused area afterword. The student president's breath hitched as he let the papers fall to the floor. With his chest free from obstacles, Lysander pulled away from his neck to rip open his shirt, uncovering the perked nipples that had been hidden.

Gasping, Nathaniel tried to pull away from the kiss to complain, but the grip Castiel had was too strong. Said man wrapped an arm around his waist and arms to keep them at his side as Lysander's tongue teased a perked nub. Arching his back, the blonde let out a moan into the kiss, his arms struggling to break free from Castiel's grasp.

Pulling away from the kiss, Castiel breathed into Nathaniel's ear. "Nathaniel…" he started, his voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Who do you belong to?" Lysander finished, whispering into his other ear, nipping it as he pulled the blonde's belt free with one hand and pinched a nipple with the other.

His mouth opened in a silent gasp, his hips rolling into both Lysander's and Castiel's cocks.

"Y-you two… Lysander and Castiel."

He was rewarded with more grinding. Nathaniel felt the fingers in his hair leave to offer two digits up to his mouth. Licking his lips, Nathaniel opened and let the two fingers slid into his mouth, Lysander adding two more as well, still grinding his cock up against Nathaniel's. Nathaniel sucked and licked at the four invading fingers, trying to breath around them as he did.

"You should have just listened to us," Castiel muttered, biting the blonde's neck.

"It would be easier that way," Lysander commented, his gaze on the submissive becoming darker with lust.

"M-mmph…!" Nathaniel gasped out from behind the fingers as Lysander pulled down his pants and boxers with ease.

The albino took one of Nathaniel's legs from behind the knee and lifted it up as both males pulled their hands away from Nathaniel's mouth.

"I don't mind this punishment, though," Castiel purred, prodding a finger against his boyfriend's entrance before slowly sliding in.

Nathaniel moaned quietly and tilted his head back, allowing the two to do what they wished.

"I don't think he minds either," Lysander chimed in, pushing a finger in to join Castiel's.

"You think he doesn't listen because he likes it?" the raven asked, pushing his finger deeper before adding another finger.

Both students bit down and sucked on the blonde's neck, earning a small moan. Nathaniel's hair was a bit tousled, golden eyes dark and half lidded, lips parted as he panted hot breaths. His legs were threatening to give out as they fingered and stretched him. The blonde's whole body quivered with need and want for the two as they continued to ravish his body.

Nathaniel knew trying to reason with them out of having sex was impossible since the beginning of their relationship. Everytime he tried, it resulted in Lysander and Castiel winning every time. They, Lysander more so than Castiel, made sure that no one was around and that they were isolated when they decided to jump the student president. While Nathaniel still opposed to the idea of sex on school grounds, he could trust Lysander to make sure there was not a soul around.

"Please…" he breathed out, trying to push against the fingers, "Castiel… L-Lysander…"

Fingers suddenly thrusted in harder. Letting out a pleased and pleasured mewl, Nathaniel bucked his hips, but then whined when they stilled.

"That was pathetic," Castiel grinned, "You know what we like."

Lysander slid his finger a bit deeper, just barely brushing against Nathaniel's spot, smirking as he did. "We know you like it too."

"Please!" Nathaniel whined, lifting his head off of Castiel's shoulder, "Please, more. Fuck me…!"

Fingers withdrew from Nathaniel, who grunted in disapproval. He felt Lysander's and Castiel's hold on him release, causing him to fall to his knees, his legs too weak to hold himself up. A hand grabbed at Nathaniel's hair and roughly tugged his head to the side to view the bulge in Castiel's pants.

"If you want us to fuck you," Castiel started as he tilted his hips towards Nathaniel more.

"You have to prepare us yourself," the other finished, unzipping his pants.

Breath hitching, Nathaniel reached and worked on getting Castiel's zipper down. By the time Nathaniel pulled out the raven's hard cock, Lysander's thick length was already out and waiting. Licking up Castiel's cock, Nathaniel took Lysander into his hand and pumped slowly, making sure to apply pressure where Lysander liked it.

The teens above him let out a pleased hiss, their hips bucking into Nathaniel. His lips stretched over the Castiel's cock as he moved to take him all in, making sure to thoroughly coat it before pulling away to bob his head. He also tried to pick up the pace with his strokes, wanting to please Lysander as well.

"Enough…" Castiel breathed out, pulling out of Nathaniel's mouth like it was the hardest thing he had to do.

Nathaniel was forced back to a standing position before being dragged to the teacher's desk. Upon being laid on the desk, Castiel pulled Nathaniel's pants off his legs before flipping him over. Once flipped over, Lysander pushed his cock against his lips; waiting. The teen willingly opened up and took him him, choking out a moan when Castiel pushed his legs apart and entered him.

It always started out slow. They would enter him and push in so slowly to the point it made Nathaniel want to sob in frustration. By the time they were all the way in, their cocks would be against his prostate, rubbing it teasingly. It never took Nathaniel long to adjust since sex between the three of them was a regular occurrence.

Castiel's cock slammed against Nathaniel's pleasure spot repetitively . The blonde's mouth went slack, his scream being muffled out by Lysander's cock that thrusted in and abused his throat. Each moan and scream Nathaniel made sent shivers down Lysander's back and his blood rush.

Even with his mouth full, the erotic slurps and sucks didn't drown out the wanton moans and mewls of pleasure. Gripping the edge of the desk in front of him, Nathaniel pushed his hips back into Castiel's thrust, making his head bob on Lysander's cock.

"Shit, Nathaniel!" Casiel moaned as he gripped his hips more.

Lysander let a moan drawl out. "Nathaniel...!"

Castiel's hips snapped forward harder. "You really like this, don't you?"

Lyasnder panted quietly, his hands gripping Nathaniel's hair to still the blonde's head so he could thrust in freely. The albino licked his lips and spoke with a purr. "You like being bent over and fucked?"

Nathaniel reached out and set his hands on Lysander's waist, gripping at his coat and trying to pull him more into his mouth. "Mmph! M-mhmm!"

Castiel's thrusts became more erratic, his grunts and moans of pleasure indicating he was nearing his climax. Lysander kept a hand threaded in Nathaniel's hair while the other gripped the desk's edge. Nathaniel's moans became quick and short, his back arching and fingers tightening their hold on Lysander's coat.

Just as he was about to cum, Castiel gripped Nathaniel's cock, preventing him from climaxing while both his ass and mouth was filled with the moaning teen's release. The blonde nearly cried out in displeasure and frustration. Slowly, Lysander's and Castiel's cocks withdrew from the panting, ravished male.

Just as Nathaniel thought they were done, he was flipped onto his back.

"Did you think we were finished?" Castiel chuckled out, a cocky smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Decided to make this a twoshot. ; 7;b**


End file.
